Dream Team
by raspberrycreme
Summary: Dream Team(ドリーム チーム) is a fanseries created by Raspberry Crème. The story focuses on eight children who face some difficult times in their lives until they cross paths together. They have to work together to help as many people as possible, so they can face their own challenges.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dbbab622296f2d8e68d4ba263379dc35"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Dream Team/span(font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ドリーム チーム/span/font) is a fanseries created by Raspberry Crème. The story focuses on eight children who face some difficult times in their lives until they cross paths together. They have to work together to help as many people as possible, so they can face their own challenges. Nakamura Dina is a young girl who is given an opportunity at a special academy so she could begin to make new friends. Always being slightly distant, but hardworking and creative, Dina learns new things when she bonds with seven friends, and she experiences more surprises along the way./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="994d06622c761cbceb384fd10a0b53f3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"Characters/u/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1dcfcdc5cc02ed5c2c93ac98c6e3ba22"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"• Nakamura Dinabr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /spanDina is a sweet and caring girl who is very creative, and shows a spirit of happiness. When others get to know her better, she grows attached to her friends and she can get flustered easily. She often suffers with social and separation anxieties because of it, and would even sometimes have trust issues. As Dream Sparkle, her element is love, and her theme color is style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="31dcb00d29f0d45eff2fafa4563b581b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"• Futaba Megumibr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /spanMegumi is Dina's roommate and best friend. She is a huge fan of idols and magical girls, and the two talk about them together while Fujie and Sayo are away, and this is before they realize they become some themselves. Megumi loves to tease Dina and Tamaki when they get close. As Dream Lilac, her element is happiness and her theme color is style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1eaa6da514a6d6a77e369fbca8034f1e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"• Kanemoto Fujiebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /spanFujie is a very smart girl who likes to read stories and watch some drama. However, when actual drama happens, she feels uncomfortable about it unless she tells someone. She can tell if someone is feeling upset or needs to tell someone about her problems. As Dream Wave, her element is generosity and her theme color is light style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="086e1d3b989d5ee33c4720783172b072"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"• Nanase Sayobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /spanSayo is quite shy, but she can get very excited when she gets closer to her friends. She goes up to the girls for help whenever she feels she needs it. Her confidence is pretty low and she can sometimes be hesitant. As Cure Coquelicot, her element is purity and her theme color is rose style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1c9c2ec3981719915f12b6f8d9863202"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"• Kenjou Tamaki/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Tamaki is a boy who can sometimes lose himself around others, but he feels at ease when he is with his friends. He knows how to give good advice to the girls when needed, and as the series runs, he and Dina develop strong feelings for each other. As Warrior Sapphire, his element is bravery and theme color is blue./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8d3a0b252a2c06f03734e8b0cc800fc5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"• Hinata Nozomu/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Nozomu is Tamaki's best friend and companion. He often shows acts of concern towards others and is not afraid to speak up about his problems, unless it is something difficult to explain. As Warrior Aquamarine, his element is loyalty and his theme color is turquoise./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7700ce8b57f4a2d3f6dce499fb6083f9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"• Shido Koyoi/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Koyoi is a boy who loves to watch movies and he often is into theater, including doing some acting skills. Despite his stutter issues, he remains very optimistic. As Warrior Topaz, his element is hope and his theme color is yellow./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fa8638a68f1af4f0750fb21fa583251a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"• Hanasaki Banri/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Banri is close friends with Sayo. He is kind and cheerful around his friends, and he wants to make sure everyone is safe. As Warrior Emerald, his element is courage and his theme color is green./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="102c3439d577d1d0d552b03fcae27c5e"~~~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4c95cb904a9e22c220c093bc073bc6ec"Why am I writing this story? It's because I have actually been planning something related to a friendship I have cherished for four years, and I wanted to come up with a story like that since 2016. However, I couldn't really think of anything that links to it until today. Plus I thought it would be a nice idea to celebrate those four years of friendship I had with those guys. I am forever grateful for that! I will begin writing this story on July 12, which is two days after I finish my current story, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Help in Hand/em. Look forward to it!/p 


End file.
